


Our Own Way

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, The entire base is in on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi are smitten with one another, but they're both too shy to do anything about it. The entire base steps in. But they don't need their help.





	Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/gifts).



One thing was clear: Bodhi Rook and Cassian Andor were absolutely, unequivocally smitten with one another. But what was also clear, was that neither of them had the courage to do anything about it. Everyone on base knew. When they weren’t looking at each other, they were purposely avoiding one another’s gazes, blushing like idiots. The entire base had even gone so far as to set them up together.

There was the lockdown, when Bodhi and Cassian had been locked together in the rec room during a monthly test, and the entire base had waited outside the room, only to finally let them out when they realized Bodhi had fallen asleep and Cassian had started working on his holo pad.

Then there was the heating “incident.” Everyone was sure that when the heating in Cassian’s room had stopped working and it was “suggested” he sleep in Bodhi’s room that they would have at least cuddled together. But Bodhi, being the perfect gentlemen, had offered Cassian his bed and had slept on the floor.

There was the mess hall debacle, that had resulted in Bodhi and Cassian having to pitch in together to come up with a meal while everyone was mysteriously away on missions or too busy with work. While some of the pilots had spied on them, and had even thought they’d finally managed it when the two had emerged from the kitchen giggling and covered in flower, it seemed that they were still just too shy.

Even Draven had pitched it. He sent the pair (with a reluctant Kay) on a brief mission to pick up some data. The entire base waited with baited breath when the ship had returned, but Cassian went right to a briefing, and Bodhi stayed to examine the ship.

It was getting frustrating.

Everyone was shocked that the two ended up getting together on their own. It was late one night, and Cassian couldn’t sleep. It seemed that Bodhi couldn’t, either.

Bodhi trudged into the mess hall, his long hair frizzy and sticking out all over as he dragged a large blanket along with him. He’d decided his best solution to his insomnia was to make a cup of coffee. Decaf, of course. But he loved the smell and the warmth. He was shocked, upon entering, to find Cassian, equally as disheveled and wrapped in blankets, already sitting over a cup himself, staring off into nothing. He turned as Bodhi entered, smiling.

“Couldn’t sleep? Me either. I made a fresh cup of decaf. If you want some,” he said softly, as if his speaking could wake up the base. Bodhi nodded with a smile.+

“Yeah uh…that’s just what I was wanting. Thanks,” he said, shuffling off to the kitchen and emerging moments later with a steaming cup. He hesitantly approached Cassian, who indicated for him to sit.

“I’d love company.”

Bodhi just nodded, taking up a spot on the bench across from Cassian and smiling as he took some sips. They sat in silence for a time, painfully avoiding one another’s gazes, until they both started to talk at the same time.

“Have you noticed-“

“Isn’t it weird that-“

They both chuckled, taking nervous sips of their coffee. Cassian was the first to speak.

“It seems like the entire base has been trying to get us together.”

Bodhi blushed, looking down at his cup. “I…I have noticed. That we seem to be stuck together quite a lot. I shouldn’t have told anyone I have a crush on you,” he said softly.

Cassian laughed, and Bodhi looked as though he’d just been punched. His fears were soon eased as Cassian reached across the table to take Bodhi’s hand. “I thought I had done it, because I may have also let slip that I have a crush on you.”

They both beamed at one another, as Bodhi covered Cassian’s hand with his own. “It was both of us, then. So I guess…we both like each other.”

“I guess so…”

“So I guess….maybe we can be together?”

Cassian nodded. “I’d like that.”

They both sat for a time, hand in hand, smiling contentedly at one another as they awkwardly sipped coffee with their free hand.

“They’re gonna be pissed they didn’t have a hand in this, you know.”

Bodhi shrugged. “Serves them right. We needed to do this on our own, together.”

A smirk spread across Cassian’s face. “On our own. In our own way. No meddling.”

After that night, Bodhi and Cassian were never seen apart from one another again. And the Rebels learned that sometimes being a rebel, means rebelling against what everyone wants, and just doing it your own way.

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested, I may write out the individual scenarios where the base tries to force Bodhi and Cassian together.


End file.
